


Sailor Iron Mouse's Food

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sailor Iron Mouse's eyes widened as soon as she viewed a girl eating cheese on a bench.





	Sailor Iron Mouse's Food

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Sailor Iron Mouse's eyes widened as soon as she viewed a girl eating cheese on a bench. A smile formed. *I'll look for Star Seeds after lunch* she thought. Sailor Iron Mouse almost forgot about the possibility of a stray cat appearing and scaring her. She ran after cats appeared.

 

THE END


End file.
